Our objective is to enhance the research infrastructure at the UCONN School of Dental Medicine and to become a leader in research in Craniofacial Tissue Repair and Regeneration (CTRR). The Critical Needs Assessment planning process carried out for the past two years led to the selection of the theme of CTRR. The greatest need was for additional research faculty members who would bridge the disciplinary gaps in existing expertise and create synergy to expand and enhance our research productivity. The Infrastructure Enhancement Plan will: a) establish a program in CTRR leading to a department of Regenerative Medicine and Skeletal Development; b) recruit one senior magnet investigator in the School Of Dental Medicine who will lead the effort to develop the new department and coordinate program goals with the Musculoskeletal Signature Program; c) recruit 2-3 additional faculty members to the School of Dental Medicine in CTRR; d) work with the Director of the Musculoskeletal Signature Program to recruit investigators in the School of Medicine whose research is integrated with the goals and objectives of the CTRR; e) recruit 2-3 faculty members with expertise in epidemiology and biostatistics who will support the development of clinical trials; f) enlist established clinical investigators to collaborate with CTRR investigators in the translation of scientific discoveries into clinical applications; g) provide mentored research experiences for existing clinical faculty to enhance research skills to become active collaborators in translational research. Implementation of the Plan will begin with the recruitment of a magnet investigator followed by recruitment of 2 additional faculty members to the School of Dental Medicine in complementary scientific areas, such as craniofacial biology or translational research. A CTRR core lab will be created to support collaborative activities and house shared equipment. The UCONN 21st Century initiative, an infrastructure enhancement program of $297 million dollars over 10 years, will support a new research building and renovation of existing labs to create state of the art research space. Letters of Support from the dean of the School of Dental Medicine, the Vice- President for Health Affairs and the President of the University of Connecticut demonstrate strong support through commitment of faculty positions, space, and equipment. Our vision is to create a rich environment of interdisciplinary research that spans basic, translational and community based research. [unreadable] [unreadable]